


Мерцание

by winni_w



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portishead - Gloomy Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мерцание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на картинку http://i025.radikal.ru/1104/14/cb474b58e96ft.jpg  
> Фотосет http://jaredsource.net/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=398&page=1

Иногда Шеннон вынужден закрывать глаза, до того невыносимо сияет Джаред.  
Младший. Родной.  
Они с братом идут по мостовой провансальского городка - удачно сложилось, им позволили час свободного времени. Камешки под ногами неровные, и чувствуются сквозь подошвы кед. Шелестят шинами редкие машины. Мед и золото заката заливают ровно подстриженные изгороди, и на ум Шеннону приходят почему-то вересковые пустоши. Хотя, отчего же, тут нет ничего странного - барабанщик вчера дочитал Стивенсона. Красивая баллада.  
Он был горек, вересковый мед народа пиктов.  
Так же смертельно сладок и горек, как любовь Шена к младшему.  
Когда барабанщик думает о брате, перед мысленным взором всегда возникает что-то сияющее, ослепительное до ожога сетчатки. А сейчас его смутные образы воплотились въяве, и Шену страшно - страшно оттого, что вот - Джаред идет и светится в лучах солнца, и сейчас вспыхнет и сгорит, и все. Насовсем, как в его снах. Ему часто снится Джаред, исчезающий в потоках света, а потом снится, что Шен бежит за ним и не может догнать.  
А сейчас Джаред молчит и смотрит себе под ноги, руки - в карманах куртки. Они с братом просто гуляют в летнем закате, только и всего.  
Ничего подобного.   
Что, если Джа сейчас исчезнет?  
Посмотри, как мерцает его кожа.  
Посмотри - он нездешний.  
Гляди, как горький мед заката мерцает на его скулах. Джа полон света. Фиал Галадриэли, указующий Шеннону путь во тьме.  
Шеннон, потрясенный, не может отвести взгляда от младшего - так и идет, машинально переступая по брусчатке. Он ежится, будто от холода, под ложечкой сосет от непонятного страха.  
И вдруг к горлу подступает комок. Ведь Джаред никогда и не будет принадлежать ему всецело. Он - ничей, пусть Шеннон и хочет собрать губами свет с его лица.  
Ведь закат - это конец, это упадок. Это завершение дня и уход во тьму. Когда-нибудь закат закончится, и - затем долгое, безнадежное существование, без любимого лица, без света, без надежды на рассвет. Вдруг воет внутри волчья тоска, и Шеннон морщится от боли, и все равно не может отвести взгляда от впалых щек, и от теней под Джаредовыми ресницами обреченно сбоит сердце. И старший Лето отчаянно хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
Он не сможет без Джареда.  
Нет, уходи прочь, рассвет, очищающий и ободряющий. Шеннону нужен гибельный золотой закат, от которого слепнут глаза, а под сердцем появляется холодок в предчувствии смерти. Ему нужен Джаред, ему нужна их любовь, их горький и невозможный мед.   
Джа, молю, останься.

Неожиданно младший вынимает руку из кармана и легко касается пальцев Шеннона. Молча, и даже не глядя.  
Но этого достаточно.


End file.
